The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire for motorcycles, more particularly to a tread structure capable of improving the drainage performance of the tire and the handling and stability of the motorcycle.
In recent years, according to the developments of high-powered motorcycles and expressway network, street motorcycle tires are required to provide improved handling and stability of the motorcycle.
In order to improve the street motorcycle tires used on well paved roads in terms of the handling and stability of the motorcycle, it is important to improve the critical grip performance by increasing the land ratio of the tread portion. However, if the land ratio of the tread portion is excessively increased, as the grooved area is decreased accordingly, the wet performance is deteriorated.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-291715, a motorcycle tire is disclosed, wherein the tread portion is provided with oblique grooves, and the angles of the oblique grooves are specifically limited in relation to three zones defined by equally dividing a half tread width by three in order to improve uneven tread wear called heel and toe wear. In this motorcycle tire, it is difficult to fully improve the handling and stability and the drainage.